Small Things
by Jaws That Bite
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles. Main centric.


By: Blade-kun 

Persona Drabbles:

1. Kenji-**Collar **

"Just take it, okay?"

Hesitantly, I reached out and took it, carefully. It was quite well made, and simple in design. It was black in color and had a small silver zipper on the back, with a diagonal line in the front just to the side stitched in silver as well, with a tattoo like coil sewn like it was wrapping around it. I gently touched it, tracing the pattern.

Glancing at Kenji, I noticed him blushing, looking as though he felt like an idiot for giving it to me, let alone making it. I smiled.

"Thank you."

He looked surprised, then embarrassed, mumbling. I just kept smiling.

He hurried off quickly when we left the shop, and I paused a moment, examining his gift again and then putting it on, before heading back to the dorm.

Akihiko called out in greeting from the couch.

"Where have you been? Hm? Where'd you get the choker?"

I looked at him, then lowered my eyes, touching it. Then I smiled.

"No where."

This was a manifestation of someone's feelings after all. And they belong only to me.

2. Kazushi- **Lean**

"Minato!"

I turned to see Kazushi running up and smiled a little. I was a little sad for him, that he had to drop from the competition. I knew it meant a lot to him. But I was happier to see him taking care of himself.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded, and he grinned, leading the way.

"Well, then let's go. We're not getting any younger right?"

I started to follow, but suddenly felt something collide harshly with my shoulder. I stumbled and started to fall, but my momentum was stopped when Kazushi, who turned to say something, reached out and caught me, gripping my arm. I leaned on him, regaining my balance, and we looked up to see a student running off down the street. Kazushi scowled.

"What a jerk! He didn't even slow down."

I patted his shoulder. "It's okay, I'm fine. Thank you."

I straightened myself and noticed he looked somewhat conflicted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know, Minato…" he started, "You've always helped me out, even when I'm sure it was trouble for you. You've always supported me…" he paused, "So…I just want you to know…you can lean on me sometimes. You don't always have to be the one helping me up."

For a moment all I could do was stare, and he fidgeted under my gaze. Then a smile spread over my face and I tugged his arm.

"Okay."

3. Bebe-**Stitches**

"Ow."

Bebe's head lifted as he heard me, and I pressed my finger to my mouth.

"What iz wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I assured him, "I just caught my finger in the machine."

His eyes widened and he stood up, walking around the table and gently pulling my hand out for inspection.

"Oh, Minato-sama! Zis iz quite deep! Are you sure you are alright?"

I nodded and he grabbed a spare piece of cloth, wrapping it around the wound and pressing it lightly.

"I am sorry," he said, smiling a little, "I can only mend fabrics. I am afraid I can't patch your poor finger."

"It's fine," I said, "It's the thought that counts."

4. Akinari- **Warmth**

"You came."

I nodded and sat down beside him. He looked up to the sky.

"I'm sorry," he said, "You come to see me so much and I just ramble to you. It's just, you're like a light in my day. I fear I'm more a dark cloud in yours."

"Not at all," I said, "Actually, I think you're like the sun."

"Huh?" he looked startled, "But the sun is so strong and bright. And I'm…" he lowered his head, "I'm not like that at all. I…I am… weak…"

"No," I said, "Really. You remind me of the sun. Sometimes you're gentle, lightly touching the world. Other times you're harsh, beating down on it. Sometimes you're hidden behind dark clouds, and it's hard to see you. At night, you disappear. But like the sun," I smiled, "You're always there the next day."

He stared at me, and his eyes wavered. "Do you…really see me like that…?"

My eyes softened. "Of course."

He stared a moment longer before turning his head away. Then I heard a soft sound, and saw tears fall from under his hair. He raised his hands to wipe them, and smiled.

"No one…has ever said something like that to me," he said, stifling a sob, "Thank you…"

I waited for him to compose himself.

"I'm sorry. Crying like this."

"No…it's fine…"

I don't mind at all. For he is a kindred soul. For me, who was already dead, he was a gentle warmth to my cold. Like the sun to the moon, he made me think maybe, maybe, it's not too late to hope.

5. Pharos-**Rest**

I'm tired. No, exhausted. My body feels heavy, and my mind is in turmoil, but I just can't sleep. Every part of me feels stretched, thin. Even my soul feels weary.

I was suddenly aware of someone else being there, and turned my head to see familiar blue eyes. He was looking at me curiously, with a glint of concern in his gaze.

"You are worn," he said quietly, "You should rest."

He reached out and petted my hair. It felt comforting. I want to rest, I wanted to say. I want to, but I can't seem too. I was surprised to see him really. It just doesn't seem like him to appear at random.

His fingers stroked my bangs, and I breathed a sigh. Suddenly he crawled up onto the bed and lifted the covers, sliding in. He curled next to me and hugged me, letting my forehead rest against his small chest. It felt strange, being held by someone smaller than me like this, but it felt right. It felt like…I was home.

"You can sleep," he said softly, still stroking my hair, "I'll watch you. I'll make sure you're okay."

_I'll protect you_.

I felt my eyelids drifting shut. He'd never visited me like this before, but I was glad he was here. I suddenly felt safe, like it was okay to let go. And I did, but his touch was still there.


End file.
